Brooklyn's new love interest, Danger of Desire
by Nuri-Chan
Summary: Brooke is a rock and roll girl while Brooklyn is really a rock and roll guy, will they find love or just a bunch of crumbled stone?


**__**

Brooklyn's Love Interest, Danger of Desire

Authors Note: Gargoyles belong to their owners but Brooke belongs to me, so please ask if ya want to use her.

It is another beautiful evening in New York City; the Gargoyles were doing their usual things. Lexington was with Broadway and Hudson watching the TV, Goliath in the library down stairs, and strangely Brooklyn was on the computer. He had been staying on even till a minute till sunrise; he had been playing on the computer for about 2 weeks. Lexington was getting kind of annoyed since his computer time was almost non existing, once he snuck a look and saw him on a chat room with only one chatter, the screen name was **ScarletRose17.**

"Hey Brooklyn what are you doing?" Lexington asked as he creaked open the door, Brooklyn quickly turned around and hid the computer screen from Lex's view.

"Nothing! , I'm up to nothing and I'm only chatting...with a friend." Lex blinked and shook his head as he walked out of the computer room. "Phew that was close; I'd better tell Brooke that I have to leave." Brooklyn typed quickly and shut the computer off and he dashed out of the computer room and went to the battlements just before the sun rose. 

"We have to find out who he is talking to and why is he hiding this from us." Broadway proclaimed as Lexington agreed and they marched to the computer room. They opened the door and caught Brooklyn again, on the Internet.

After some convincing otherwise known as beating up and threats (always work don't they? :) they finally found out the girl he was talking to, belonged to a band, a up-and-coming band called "The Scarlet Sirens" an all girl, rock and roll band. Not only that, that Brooklyn agreed to meet her and the band tomorrow evening. 

"You know she's gonna freak out when she sees you right?" Lexington said as he crossed his arms, showing his knowledge of meeting new people. Broadway just nodded and Brooklyn sighed.

"Ok fine I won't meet her I'll say I have to go for a while because an uncle died or something." Brooklyn said putting on a fake smile and Lex and Broad just nodded and walked out, discussing over Brooklyn's hormones taking over him. As soon as they left Brooklyn smiled and typed in "yes I'll be there!" On the keyboard and smiled. "Don't worry Brooke the man err Gargoyle of your dreams is coming. With that he ran out of the room to his room.

"What's Brooklyn worked up about?" Angela thought as she stood there blinking as Brooklyn zoomed by her. And walked over to Broadway who explained to her but then got puzzled at why Brooklyn was in such a rush. Meanwhile Brooklyn was in his room, putting on the same old, black leather jacket, really dark shades, and same brown-coated helmet, he also tried to put on some jeans, so she didn't think he was a weirdo or something like that.

Brooklyn took a final glance in the mirror and grinned as he winked at his image "you are styling tonight stud!" With that he rushed out the door and to the battlements to and for his stone sleep did a kind of vogue pose, which of course made Elisa wonder what the hell he was thinking of, and took some pictures just to bring them up...one day.

Brooklyn awoke, ate really fast, brushed his teeth (which brings up the question do gargoyles brush their teeth?) and hopped out onto the battlements and flew off into the night.

Later that evening, Her band was playing at a real sleaze fest of bar. Brooklyn had just missed her last song, which the audience seemed to love. She walked to the back of the small stage that was encircled by metal-wired fencing, she opened up door that was next and below the stage and walked over to the bar.

Brooklyn growled as he saw an ugly drunk try to hit on her, which she in return socked him right in the face and kneed him in the groin and kicked him over. Brooklyn's jaw dropped as she did that thinking he was really gonna fall in love with this girl. She walked over to the door and looked as she was waiting for someone, The she spotted Brooklyn and noticed his long white hair, which he told her he had over the Internet. 

She walked over to him and smiled as she asked "are you Brooklyn?" He nodded, as he couldn't speak seeing her hair was also white but had red at the ends of her hair and her bangs. She smiled and kinda gave him an awkward glance as she looked at him up and down, noticing the ripped up jeans, and some of his tail poking out. "You're a gargoyle huh?" Brooklyn jumped back and blinked as he looked at her.

"H-how did you know?" She smiled and pointed to some of his features that wouldn't stay out, like grabbing the end of his tail and poking at his beak. Brooklyn sighed and drooped his head as he thought she was going to freak out and run away. But to his surprise she lifted up his chin and smiled to him.

"That's cool, I always did want to meet a 'different' kind of guy and well here you are." She smiles and smacks her head to her forehead as she sees a man walking towards her. He looked kinda gothic, black shirt, black jeans, black boots, he was 6 foot tall and had short black hair (ear piercing, nose, ect. use your imaginations.). Brooke sighed out "oh hi Darren..." Darren smiled and pushed Brooklyn out of the way as he took his place.

"So Brooke when are ya gonna stop hanging around these losers and start hanging out with a real man?" He grinned at her, which she looked hesitantly around and then to Brooklyn in which she slid under Darren's arm and took Brooklyn's and smiled.

"um sorry Darren already got a man, and were um engaged so looks like someone beat you to the punch already." She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled nudging Brooklyn, who was already blushing so red he seemed to be glowing. 

"Um ow! oh yeah me and Brooke here are engaged so step down dude." Darren walked up to them and sneered at Brooklyn and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah then kiss if your so in love." Darren smirked as Brooklyn and Brooke's heads went up and he heard them gulp. Brooklyn slowly turned his head to Brooke who did the same. After about a minute of looking at each other Darren asked annoyed like "Well?" Brooklyn gulped and closed his eyes pushing his beak forward which kissed Brooke and almost took her by surprise.

But to play along with it Brooke closed her eyes and put her hands to his cheeks, after about a couple of minutes of this Darren walked off yelling "She's mine street trash!" Brooke blinked and stopped kissing and blinked seeing Brooklyn still in the position as he was kissing the air. 

"Um Brooklyn, it's over stop kissing the air...Brooklyn you can stop now....people are looking you dork!" She whacked him lightly on the head which made him snap out of it and he blinked rubbing his head. 

"OW! hey what did I do?" Brooklyn sighed as Brooke walked away and thought he totally bombed until he put his claw into his jacket's pocket and blinked feeling a thin piece of paper in it. He took it out and looked at it, it had '345-8219 call me ~Brooke~' in which he looked over to Brooke who winked and waved to him before walking off into her dressing room. Brooklyn decided to go home now but when he was flying he was smiling all the way home ^_^.

Back at the club Brooke just entered the dressing room and got the 'We were worried sick about you' routine from her friends. "Where were you?" "yeah like you were gone for an hour." "was it a man? was it Darren?" "he seems pretty cute actually." Brooke sighed having the '-_-' look on her face she raised up her hand to silence the band/ her friends who were all girls.

"Yes it was a guy but then again it wasn't and haven't I told you I despise Darren, he reminds me of a teenage version of Dracula." The girls giggled and laughed and Brooke smiled as she and the band changed into their normal clothing (mostly jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts, tank tops ect.) Brooke waved to her pals as she walked down a dark street and they parted ways. 

Brooke lived in a crappy place but had made her spacey apartment look homey and warm. It was now raining outside, so Brooke opened her window and set her nearly dieing plants outside on the windowsill to get some water. Brooke sipped a soda as she cooked some ramen on the stove. She heard the phone ring and smiled thinking who could be calling and answered it smiling hearing Brooklyn's voice.

They talked for about two hours , while Brooklyn told her of his life she told him of hers. Likes, Dislikes the whole mess, They stopped here and there to eat, drink or use the bathroom. Brooke laid in her bed still talking to Brooklyn and finally after about three hours they finally said their goodbye's and hung up.

The next day Brooke had a skip in her step and a song in her head which made her seem...happy? "Brooke are you sick?" "yeah like do you need to lay down or something?" "or maybe its a guy?" "why is it always guys with you?" "aw shut up." Brooke smiled and cleaned the dressing room along with the girls but the girls were kinda jealous since their boyfriends never made them go dancing about or made them feel all giddy. They got yelled at by their manager for it was time to go onto the fenced in stage again.

Brooke and the rest walked onto the stage taking to their instruments, Brooke had the lead guitar which was an electric one and it was white with red and orange flames on it making a kind of burning design on it, with the symbol of her Chinese zodiac on the bass of the guitar which was the tiger. They started out with a smooth beat, putting a kind of love/rock and roll rhythm to the song and Brooke started out to sing.

"Don't misjudge my looks...for kindness and don't mistake me as a chick because this chick is a tigress in disguise. Love and Pain are my bag because without one their isn't another, love can bring the greatest joy! but Pain will surely follow after, I try and think of all the good times we had and sure theirs plenty. *plays the guitar a bit faster as the band kicks up the rhythm and the crowd starts to cheer on and dance(mosh pit lol) and she dances moving her body in a way to make the crowd whistle and cheer on* Love and Pain is the way for fools that's I leave love for the fools! Finding happiness is the goal and I'm striving for it...so if you try to stop me I'll have to hurt you for I know my love is star bound! Right or Wrong who cares for now for I'm in love and now I see what fools see, I know Love is crazy but now so am I so let our love be forever baby! No matter what they say or do baby I'll let you know my love is true and its only.....for......you..." The crowd cheered on as Brooke finished as she put out her arms and drooped her head. 

Brooke and the rest cheered to themselves as they walked to their dressing room. "we were great!" "great huh? we were awesome!" "awesome is too small a word I'd say Fantastic!" 

Brooke smiled as her friends loved their own performance. But she kinda froze as she realized she only thought on one and only one person while she was singing that song. "hey! Brooke? what's wrong?" "uh oh there she goes again." "yeah someone better wake her up." one of the band members lightly smacked Brooke on the forehead which made her rub her forehead and blink

"ouch! what was that for?" Brooke said as she fell backwards and onto the couch. "sometimes I think you guys are trying to kill me." Brooke said grinning as she threw a pillow at her friend Maria who in returned tossed it at Brooke but missed and hit Lea instead and the next thing you know everyone was throwing pillows and having pillows fights. The manager walked in just in time to get whacked with a pillow right in the face which made him fall backwards onto his back. 

He stood up and threw a pillow at Brooke saying " Gotcha! let the pillow war commence!" with that he joined in and started throwing pillows at everyone who threw pillows back. He was about 24 the youngest was Lea(drums) who was 18 and the eldest Donna(keyboard, follow up singer) who was 23, Maria(bass guitar, follow up singer) was 21 and Brooke(lead guitar and main singer) was only 19.

To Be Continued in chapter Two called "Sirens and Gargoyles, rock and roll, love and secrets."


End file.
